


A pearls Christmas two

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Polypearls [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Babysitting, Christmas Eve, Humor, Multi, Polypearls Shipping Week, polypearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: 10 years laterGarnet, amythest, peridot and lapis is out helping the town folks prepare for the Christmas festival and Steven and Connie is out of town visiting in-laws but will be back Christmas Day so they left their 8 month old daughter with her polypearls godmothers....what could possibly go wrong.





	1. Christmas chaos!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts), [cym70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cym70/gifts), [love_killed_the_superstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/gifts).



> 2018 you sucked ass! ( I’m having bad luck )
> 
> I decided to make a sequel to the pearl Christmas for fun ❤️

10 years later   
Garnet, amythest, peridot and lapis is out helping the town folks prepare for the Christmas festival and Steven and Connie is out of town visiting in-laws ,but will be back Christmas Day so they left their 8 month old daughter with her polypearls godmothers....”what could possibly go wrong?”

It’s Christmas Eve and everyone is in the spirit of the season including blue and yellow who is still learning about strange human celebrations about having a decorated tree inside the house and them wearing adorable reindeer costumes.

Pearl and white is spending the afternoon baking pies and cookies for the Christmas party while guarding them from blue after what happened the Last few times, yellow is outside decorating the porch with lights and bows and blue is outside with baby Nora pointing out snowflakes.

Yellow is on the latter fixing up the last of the lights...until suddenly Nora though it was a good idea to grab the latter and surprising yellow causing her to get wrapped up and electrocuted by Christmas lights.

Blue on the other hand is running away from fallen 8 reindeer and Santa decorations with baby Nora in her arms, yellow was fixing to yell at Nora , but quietly stopped herself after what pearl always told them ever sense nora’s Birth that Nora was a human baby and she still had a lot to learn.

 

Pearl announced for everyone to come inside for hot chocolate after hearing the loud racket and crashing.

“No Nora do not eat all the cookies!” Save some for Santa( Steven) Blue exclaimed to Nora grabbing the plate of chocolate chips.

“Usually it’s blue eating the sweets and every year no cookie is safe.” Yellow sarcastically announced holding blue and her mugs.


	2. Merry Christmas Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Nora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super excited to see Steven meeting pink diamond in the show!

Pearl announced that she is going to bathe Nora  
And put her to bed while blue and yellow sets up the cookie plate and milk.

It’s midnight and pearl suddenly heard a loud noise from the roof and goes to see what is going on...only   
To see her lovers blue and yellow beating up Steven dressed as Santa clause with their spears while Connie tries to break up the fight.

“That’s right they never seen Santa clause before!” Pearl said to herself. “Alright everyone stop fighting and let’s settle down and talk!”

———  
Thirty minutes later Everyone except Steven is in the privacy of pearl’s room and pearl explains to blue and yellow on why Steven is wearing a Santa clause costume.

“Well this is embarrassing.” Blue comments shyly. 

“We been living here for 10 years and we thought Steven was a intruder! Yellow announced squawking. “We watched him play around in many outfits except this one!”

——-  
The following morning everyone plays along for Nora that “Santa clause” brought the presents into the house while they were sleeping and later everyone settles down for Christmas dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol blue pearl and yellow pearl never seen Santa clause

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to try to have a good Christmas....even with electricity issues....it’s a long story.


End file.
